


Bringing Jack Home

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Sherlock wanted to try everything. John suggested a threesome. And knew just the man to invite in.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 99
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2019





	Bringing Jack Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elwinglyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinglyre/gifts).

Sherlock gave John a kiss, bouncing with nerves. John smiled and kissed him back. “You trust me, yeah?”

“Of course,” scoffed Sherlock.

“Good.” John ran his fingers through Sherlock’s hair. “I know you want to try a third. I won’t bring home anyone that I think would hurt you.”

“I know.”

John kissed him one more time, then pulled on his jacket and headed out. Sherlock retreated back to the sofa and flipped on the telly. He and John had been more than friends for six months now. As Sherlock had never indulged in his more carnal desires before John, he’d wanted to try everything.

It had been a very enlightening six months.

John was actually the one that suggested bringing in a third party. “There’s things we can’t do with just two of us. And I know you’re mine.”

Sherlock had been surprised as he looked at John. “You’ve participated in multiple partner activities before.”

John had chuckled. “Yep. I got up to a lot of things. Three-Continents Watson, they used to call me.”

Now it was a week after that conversation. John had been looking into the possibilities and he was heading out to meet with someone. Sherlock didn’t tend to examine his feelings too closely but he did now. After all, John would want to make sure he was fully comfortable before they went through with this.

And, he realized, he did want this. Wanted to feel what it was like to have one at each end. Wanted to see Johns’ reaction when another was filling him over and over. Wanted to see what John’s considerable talents looked like when he wasn’t utterly overwhelmed by his own pleasure

Sherlock let himself be distracted by the telly until his mobile buzzed, letting him know that John would be there with a guest in about ten minutes. Sherlock got to his feet and went into the kitchen, turning the kettle on. What exactly did one offer to someone that was going to be buggering you in just a little while?

Taking a breath, Sherlock went into the bedroom and made sure that condoms and lube were out and ready to go, and that at least that room was tidy with the blanket turned down. He came out into the front room just as John’s footsteps could be heard on the stairs, followed by a heavier tread.

Sherlock wasn’t sure what he expected, but it wasn’t a dashing man in a long military coat, all dark hair and blue eyes and charisma. He smiled at Sherlock and offered his hand. “Captain Jack Harkness,” he said.

Sherlock took it without thinking, finding his grip firm and full of promise. “But you aren’t actually a Captain.”

Jack chuckled and glanced at John before looking back to Sherlock. “Trust me, I’ve earned my stripes in more than one way.”

The man actually winked at him. Sherlock wasn’t quite sure what to say. John came over to his side and put an arm around him. “I knew Jack for a bit when I was in Afghanistan,” he said. “When I heard he was in town, well…”

“And that’s knew in the biblical way, not just the friendly one,” said Jack with a grin, closing the door behind him.

Sherlock took a breath. John leaned up and kissed him. “Alright?” he asked.

“Yes, quite,” said Sherlock.

Jack took off his jacket and tossed it on the back of John’s chair. He took a step towards the pair, still wearing that warm grin. “John told me what the deal is.” He reached out and touched Sherlock’s arm as if gentling an anxious colt.

“Would you like some tea?” blurted Sherlock, not sure what else he was supposed to say.

Jack chuckled again. “Sure. Thank you.”

Sherlock stepped away from John and Jack and retreated into the kitchen, fixing three cups as John and Jack settled onto the sofa. 

He was glad he’d put them on a tray, because he stepped back into the living room to find Jack and John rather enthusiastically, well, snogging was really the only word for it. Sherlock’s blood rushed south so quickly he was nearly dizzy.

John pulled away to look back up at Sherlock. “Okay?” he asked, slightly breathless.

“That is the point of this adventure, isn’t it?” said Sherlock, putting the tea down on the coffee table.

“Only if you’re comfortable,” said John, taking Sherlock’s hand and pulling him down to sit between himself and Jack.

“I do want to try,” said Sherlock. “And… I did find that enjoyable.”

“Watching me kiss John?” asked Jack, resting a hand gently on Sherlock’s hip. “Want to give it a go yourself?”

Sherlock bit his lip, and nodded, turning his attention towards Jack. Kissing he had a bit more experience with, but he knew he still had much to learn.

Jack cupped his cheek and drew him close, looking at his eyes to check in a moment before pressing their lips together.

Sherlock’s eyes slammed shut. He moaned, softly, surprised at himself. Jack deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into Sherlock’s mouth and he willingly surrendered.

After what seemed like a small eternity, Jack finally pulled back.

John leaned against his back, kissing his shoulder. “Jack is really good,” he murmured.

“I can see that,” said Sherlock, breathless.

“And that’s not all I can do with my mouth,” said Jack, putting his hand on Sherlock’s thigh.

Sherlock shivered. “Perhaps we should retire to the bedroom,” he muttered.

“I’d like that,” said Jack.

John helped Sherlock to his feet and the three of them quickly made their way down the hall.

Reaching the bedroom, John put his hands on Sherlock’s buttons. “Still want this?” he asked.

“Absolutely,” said Sherlock.

“Good,” said John, quickly stripping Sherlock out of his clothes. Jack got out of his own, then moved to help, kissing Sherlock’s neck as he pushed down his pants and cupped his bare bottom.

“Go on the bed, we’ll be there in a minute,” said Jack, giving him a gentle swat.

Sherlock obeyed, moving up to the headboard and watching as Jack stripped John, then slipped to his knees and swallowed him down.

“Jack,” groaned John, head dropping back. Sherlock shifted so he could see better. “This is about, ah, about Sherlock.”

Jack bobbed his head a few more times, then pulled off. “This is about both of you,” he said, getting back to his feet and nudging John towards the bed.

Shaking his head, John climbed in after Sherlock, moving over him and kissing him deeply. The bed dipped as Jack got in next to them, reaching out to stroke Sherlock’s hip.

“So how do you want this?” asked John.

“It doesn't have to be a one-time thing, either,” said Jack. “I’ll be in town for a little while yet.”

“I want to be surrounded,” said Sherlock. “I think I want to suck John while you fuck me.”

“Your wish is my command,” said Jack, taking Sherlock’s hand kissing the back of it.

John shifted off and took a pillow, sitting against the headboard. Sherlock rolled onto his hands and knees and moved up, kissing his cock.

“No rush,” said John, cupping Sherlock’s cheek and kissing him.

Jack’s warm breath was the only warning Sherlock had before he spread his cheeks and pressed in with his tongue.

All Sherlock could do was groan. John braced him while Jack licked him open. John had done this to him once or twice, but clearly, Jack was the master, teasing his cock with his hand and using his tongue in ways that had Sherlock seeing stars.

Finally, Jack pulled off and wiped his mouth. “Gimmie a mo,” he said, slipping off the bed and going into the en suite.

John smiled and leaned down to kiss Sherlock again. “Okay, now you can suck my cock.”

Sherlock didn’t have to be told twice, dropping his head and wrapping his mouth around John’s considerable girth. He was so focused on his task that he didn’t realize Jack had returned until he felt hands on his hips.

Jack said something Sherlock didn’t catch and John answered him. Then Jack was guiding himself into Sherlock, making him pull off and moan. John ran soothing fingers through his hair as Jack pulled back, then settled into a quick and steady rhythm.

“Come on,” said John, guiding Sherlock back to his cock. Every thrust drove John’s cock into his throat. Sherlock didn’t try to suck, just relaxed as much as he could and let the two of them use him. All he could do was grip the bedsheets and let them do what they wanted. Though of course, they would stop if he asked.

John held his hair and shifted his hips, close already. He guided Sherlock off and braced his shoulders. Sherlock glanced up and saw him nod at Jack.

Then Jack sped up, taking him harder, faster, clearly hurtling towards his own orgasm. It was a study in contrasts, Jack losing his rhythm while John gently ran fingers through Sherlock’s hair. It was perfect.

Jack groaned quietly as he came, hips finally slowing until he stilled and carefully pulled out. 

John flipped Sherlock onto his back. Jack shifted to the side. John moved to settle between Sherlock’s thighs, pushed up his knees, and thrust in, kissing him messily as he chased his climax, coming in moments.

“God,” muttered John, pulling out and sitting back.

Jack chuckled and took Sherlock in hand, stroking him off with expert efficiency. Sherlock barely had time to realize what was happening before he moaned and spilled across his stomach and chest.

John moved up next to him and kissed Sherlock gently. Sherlock sighed and relaxed, buzzing with the high of pleasure, but comforted by John’s strength.

“I’ll just see myself out,” said Jack.

Sherlock looked up, surprised to find he’d gotten dressed almost as quickly as he’d stripped.

“You don’t have to go right away if you don’t want to,” said John.

“I’m good.” Jack smiled, even if it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “But call me if you want to do this again.”

“We will,” said Sherlock.

They listened as Jack made his way out of the flat, leaving the room emptier without his presence.

John kissed Sherlock again. “Come on, we should shower. I’ll call him later.”

“Good,” said Sherlock, letting John help him up. “Perhaps we should have him over for supper. Not just sex.”

“I think that would be good too, yeah.” John kissed him again. “Glad you had fun, though.”

“I do, and I wouldn’t be opposed to a repeat performance.”

John chuckled. “That might be easier to arrange than supper. But we’ll take care of him.”

Sherlock nodded, watching John turn the shower on, looking forward to what might happen next with Jack Harkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to Beltainfaire for helping me fix the false start! And elwinglyre for being understanding and patient when I realized I'd completely forgotten I owed them a fic.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401143) by [beltainefaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beltainefaerie/pseuds/beltainefaerie)


End file.
